


Glass-bottomed ego

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There is no embarassment, no taboo, no limits between us', - AT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass-bottomed ego

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

Алекс спит, как обыч­но: на жи­воте, за­рыв­шись ли­цом в по­душ­ку и об­ни­мая ее обе­ими ру­ками. Май­лз ис­пы­тыва­ет лег­кое не­доволь­ство, что тот не так час­то об­ни­ма­ет во сне его — но что по­делать, удобс­тво пре­выше все­го.  
  
Кто-то счи­та­ет, что та­кая по­за во вре­мя сна го­ворит о скрыт­ности, но, по мне­нию Май­лза, Алекс бо­лее чем от­крыт. От­части по­тому, что он стя­нул с не­го оде­яло во сне, от­части по­тому, что спит го­лым, а еще по­тому, что сог­нул од­ну но­гу в ко­лене, под­тя­нув его по­выше. Это, ко­неч­но, не ос­тавля­ет ни­како­го прос­то­ра фан­та­зии.  
  
Пер­вая мысль Май­лза — ук­рыть, что­бы не на­рушать его ком­форт, но же­лание смот­реть пе­реве­шива­ет. Он зна­ет, что Алекс спит креп­ко и дол­го, по­это­му во­дит паль­ца­ми по его спи­не, со­еди­няя ро­дин­ки, за­ново изу­ча­ет взгля­дом каж­дый из­гиб и каж­дую склад­ку. Май­лз не зна­ет, раз­бу­дил ли он этим Алек­са, но тот ко­рот­ко ер­за­ет и тут же за­тиха­ет, про­дол­жая со­петь в по­душ­ку.  
  
Май­лз гла­дит его теп­лы­ми ла­доня­ми, зная, что Алекс точ­но это чувс­тву­ет — он же не в ле­тар­ги­чес­ком сне. Од­на­ко тот, оче­вид­но, слиш­ком ле­нив, что­бы вый­ти из дре­мы и об­ра­тить вни­мание на Май­лза. Да, ему нуж­но вни­мание — и ве­чером, и ночью, и пря­мо сей­час, по­тому что он сос­ку­чил­ся за вре­мя пе­реры­ва в ту­ре, и ему и так всег­да ма­ло Алек­са. Он об­во­дит боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми ямоч­ки на его по­яс­ни­це, и ло­гич­ное то­му про­дол­же­ние — пе­ремес­тить ла­дони ни­же.  
  
Май­лз ог­ла­жива­ет и мнет яго­дицы, не гру­бо, но впол­не нас­той­чи­во. Плоть вос­хи­титель­но мяг­кая, но прох­ладная из-за то­го, что Алекс спал без оде­яла. Май­лз рас­кры­ва­ет его еще боль­ше, чем тот сам рас­крыл­ся во сне, трет боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми по лож­бинке, ощу­щая кон­траст — там как раз-та­ки го­рячо. Алекс нег­ромко вор­чит и сно­ва ер­за­ет — Май­лз сра­зу ин­стинктив­но хва­та­ет­ся за не­го креп­че. Впро­чем, по­ка Алекс не воз­му­ща­ет­ся, и ему ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко тот еще ста­нет тер­петь из-за сво­ей ле­ни — Май­лз нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы лас­ко­во кус­нуть, и лег­ко об­во­дит паль­цем ко­леч­ко мышц. Алекс там все еще влаж­ный и рас­тя­нут — Май­лз да­же жму­рит­ся, мгно­вен­но за­водясь от сос­то­яния «мож­но пе­ребить­ся» до поч­ти-тря­суч­ки от же­лания.  
  
Он по­нима­ет, что пос­ту­па­ет по-свин­ски и со­вер­шенно не­дос­той­но: Алекс на­вер­ня­ка пре­сытил­ся се­год­ня ночью, он уже удов­летво­рен и боль­ше не хо­чет, по­тому что Май­лз пос­та­рал­ся для не­го на сла­ву. Пра­виль­ней бу­дет ска­зать: Май­лз со­вер­шенно ис­терзал его и хо­чет тер­зать еще. Он за­ранее зна­ет, что Алекс прос­тит его, и это са­мая опас­ная чер­та их от­но­шений.  
  
Май­лзу при­ходит­ся про­явить лов­кость, что­бы нак­рыть сво­им те­лом сон­но вор­ча­щего Алек­са и при­тереть­ся уже твер­дым чле­ном меж­ду яго­диц, про­дол­жая ог­ла­живать все те­ло ла­доня­ми. Ког­да он нем­но­го тол­ка­ет­ся внутрь, мыш­цы лег­ко впус­ка­ют его, а вот Алекс ши­пит, вздра­гива­ет всем те­лом и пы­та­ет­ся де­зори­ен­ти­рован­но ме­тать­ся по по­душ­ке. Май­лз сра­зу на­пира­ет на не­го силь­нее, при­жима­ет сво­им ве­сом к мат­ра­су и тол­ка­ет­ся до кон­ца, что­бы тот уже ни­куда не дел­ся. Алекс хрип­ло взды­ха­ет, на­бирая в лег­кие воз­дух, и раз­ра­жа­ет­ся ядо­витой реп­ли­кой: «Как ты сме­ешь… при­совы­вать мне, как ка­кой-то де­шевой дыр­ке».  
  
Май­лз бес­стыд­но сто­нет от ощу­щений, ко­торых ему так хо­телось: Алекс го­рячий и мяг­кий и внут­ри, и сна­ружи, су­дорож­но сжи­ма­ет его в се­бе и не да­ет дви­гать­ся. «Прос­ти ме­ня, прос­ти, — вы­дыха­ет он на ухо Алек­су, по­качи­вая бед­ра­ми, что­бы уси­лить ощу­щения. — Я не смог удер­жать­ся». Май­лз чувс­тву­ет, что Алекс пы­та­ет­ся рас­сла­бить­ся, но он точ­но зна­ет, что то­му не боль­но. Он мел­ко тол­ка­ет­ся в не­го, пос­те­пен­но на­ращи­вая темп, и Алекс упи­ра­ет­ся лбом в по­душ­ку, про­гиба­ет­ся в по­яс­ни­це силь­нее. Мыш­цы его спи­ны нап­ря­жены и пе­река­тыва­ют­ся под ко­жей, и Май­лз це­лу­ет, на­де­ясь за­доб­рить его, а по­том все рав­но ку­са­ет за ло­пат­ку — в нем нет сил на неж­ности сей­час.  
  
«Ты жи­вот­ное, — глу­хо сто­нет Алекс в по­душ­ку и бь­ет­ся под ним, тре­пыха­ет­ся, по­тому что Май­лз точ­но зна­ет, что то­пит его в удо­воль­ствии. — Толь­ко поп­ро­буй еще раз… я те­бе не сам­ка». Май­лз за­бот­ли­во нак­ры­ва­ет ему ла­донью рот, од­новре­мен­но ело­зя тол­чка­ми внут­ри пря­мо по прос­та­те — Алекс из­да­ет вы­мучен­ный стон и ку­са­ет его за ла­донь. Май­лз уби­ра­ет ру­ку толь­ко тог­да, ког­да Алекс ста­новит­ся смир­ным, по­дат­ли­вым, сто­нет все ча­ще и нет-нет, да и под­став­ля­ет­ся под его тол­чки. Он мо­жет быть не­дово­лен тем, что его раз­бу­дили та­ким гру­бым спо­собом, но точ­но не тем, как твер­до и го­рячо Май­лз за­пол­ня­ет его.  
  
Ко­неч­но, Алекс ему не сам­ка — са­мый нас­то­ящий са­мец, ко­торо­го не так-то прос­то под­чи­нить. Для Май­лза это ни­чуть не ху­же, чем ус­пех на сце­не или по­беда на рин­ге — иног­да он мо­жет се­бе поз­во­лить упи­вать­ся сво­ей до­минан­тной ролью, и те­перь прих­ва­тыва­ет Алек­са зу­бами за заг­ри­вок. Его ру­ки, ко­торые все это вре­мя сжи­мали по­душ­ку, сно­ва нап­ря­га­ют­ся, и мус­ку­лы прос­ту­па­ют осо­бен­но чет­ко — Май­лза ве­дет от од­ной мыс­ли, что Алекс мо­жет без осо­бых уси­лий от­бить­ся и скру­тить его са­мого, но тер­пит и под­чи­ня­ет­ся.  
  
Алекс не поз­во­лит ни­кому сде­лать и ма­лой до­ли то­го, что с ним де­ла­ет Май­лз.  
  
Ему хо­чет­ся бес­ко­неч­но дол­го брать Алек­са, вот так, под­хва­тив под жи­вот и вздер­нув бед­ра по­выше. _Для собс­твен­но­го удобс­тва_ , по­тому что Алекс взры­кива­ет от не­доволь­ства, так как ми­нутой ра­нее слад­ко тер­ся об мат­рас под со­бой. Пле­вать на прос­ты­ни — все рав­но им се­год­ня вы­ез­жать.  
  
В этот раз Май­лзу не нуж­но дол­го сдер­жи­вать­ся и дол­го уб­ла­жать — он да­же мо­жет зас­та­вить Алек­са сор­вать­ся на хрип­лый низ­кий вскрик, не жа­лея его пос­ледни­ми силь­ны­ми тол­чка­ми, а за­тем не пре­дуп­ре­дить его и кон­чить глу­боко внут­ри. «Ты ох­ре­нел», — ши­пит Алекс, и Май­лз по­вора­чива­ет его ли­цо бо­ком к се­бе, прих­ва­тив за во­лосы, и сма­зан­но и мок­ро це­лу­ет в уго­лок рта. Он про­дол­жа­ет слег­ка по­качи­вать бед­ра­ми, что­бы прод­лить се­бе удо­воль­ствие, и не стес­ня­ет­ся в сто­нах — оно то­го сто­ило, пусть да­же те­перь при­дет­ся на не­оп­ре­делен­ный срок стать ра­бом при­хотей Алек­са — да хоть на всю ос­тавшу­юся жизнь, вот серь­ез­но.  
  
Алекс ре­ша­ет, что с Май­лза уже дос­та­точ­но, по­это­му сбра­сыва­ет его с се­бя и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, сво­дя но­ги в не­умес­тной стыд­ли­вос­ти. Он весь крас­ный и тя­жело ды­шит, а еще об­ли­зыва­ет­ся и смот­рит в пах Май­лзу та­ким об­ви­ня­ющим взгля­дом, что ему са­мому ста­новит­ся нем­но­го стыд­но.  
  
«Те­перь сва­лишь в душ так же бес­це­ремон­но?» — бро­са­ет Алекс с та­кими яв­ны­ми нот­ка­ми оби­ды в го­лосе, что Май­лз сра­зу пе­рес­та­ет ту­пить пос­ле собс­твен­но­го ор­газма и до­гады­ва­ет­ся по­мочь ему. Он раз­во­дит Алек­су но­ги и ус­тра­ива­ет­ся меж­ду ни­ми, дер­жа за бед­ра. Май­лз толь­ко со­бира­ет­ся вы­лизать его все­го, как сле­ду­ет, как Алекс не­мыс­ли­мым об­ра­зом хва­та­ет его всей пя­тер­ней за зад­нюю часть го­ловы и зас­тавля­ет взять член в рот. Май­лз пос­пешно пря­чет зу­бы, а в сто­не Алек­са слиш­ком яв­но слы­шит­ся мсти­тель­ность.  
  
Что ж, это впол­не спра­вед­ли­во, и Май­лз усер­дно лас­ка­ет его ртом так, что Алекс от­ки­дыва­ет­ся об­ратно на по­душ­ки, вы­гиба­ясь, и пы­та­ет­ся об­хва­тить его бед­ра­ми по при­выч­ке — Май­лз при­дер­жи­ва­ет их, что­бы тот не при­душил его в по­рыве страс­ти. В ка­кой-то мо­мент, впро­чем, Алекс вспо­мина­ет про свое от­мще­ние и сно­ва хва­та­ет его за го­лову, что­бы на­чать брать его в рот. Май­лз су­дорож­но сгла­тыва­ет и иг­но­риру­ет сле­зы, ко­торые со­бира­ют­ся в угол­ках глаз, а еще то, как сад­нит зад­няя стен­ка гор­ла. Это то, как ус­тро­ены их от­но­шения: все доз­во­лено, а про ис­тинное луч­ше во­об­ще за­быть.  
  
Ког­да Алекс кон­ча­ет, то­же не пот­ру­див­шись пре­дуп­ре­дить Май­лза, он то­роп­ли­во сгла­тыва­ет, по­тому что тот не да­ет ему отс­тра­нить­ся. У не­го слег­ка плы­вет пе­ред гла­зами, но он спо­кой­но ути­ра­ет струй­ку с под­бо­род­ка, ког­да Алекс от­пуска­ет его, и сно­ва на­виса­ет над ним. Они смот­рят друг на дру­га так, как буд­то вто­рой — па­лач на доп­ро­се; по ли­цу Алек­са блуж­да­ет ша­лая мрач­ная ух­мылка. Май­лзу не нра­вит­ся эта па­уза, по­это­му он бе­рет его ли­цо в ла­дони, и Алекс сра­зу же нак­ры­ва­ет их сво­ими.  
  
«Я сей­час вста­ну и при­готов­лю нам на зав­трак я­ич­ни­цу, как ты лю­бишь», — мед­ленно го­ворит Май­лз в ма­нере ук­ро­тите­ля тиг­ров. Алекс слег­ка ки­ва­ет и прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за — бу­ря мгно­вен­но ути­ха­ет. Май­лз це­лу­ет его в лоб и вста­ет с пос­те­ли, по­тому что он не бу­ря, а пос­то­ян­но дей­ству­ющий вул­кан.


End file.
